Ka-Pow!
by hathr
Summary: Ada tiga peraturan dasar jika kau tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Jangan memanggil namanya dengan enteng, jangan memanggilnya dengan julukan 'manis', dan jangan berani menyentuh apa pun yang menjadi miliknya. [NaruSasu]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Ka-Pow!

* * *

"Lagi? Bukankah mereka semua sudah dihabisi minggu lalu?"

Senyum di bibirnya semakin melebar, soda jeruk ditenggak habis sebelum kalengnya hancur diremukkan. "Mungkin saja satu di antara mereka masih ada yang kuat untuk balas dendam? Jangan khawatir, Sasuke pasti menghabisi mereka seperti biasa."

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin? Bagaima— hey! Naruto! Aku sedang bicara denganmu! Hey! Kembali!"

 _Ada tiga peraturan dasar jika kau tidak ingin mati sia-sia. Jangan memanggil namanya dengan enteng, jangan memanggilnya dengan julukan 'manis', dan jangan berani menyentuh apa pun yang menjadi miliknya._

 _._

"Huh? Sejak kapan mereka menaikkan harga soda?"

Berdiri di depan mesin penjual otomatis, memandangi uang receh dalam telapak tangan sambil mengernyit. Kali ini Naruto terpaksa harus merelakan harinya tanpa soda jeruk, karena uangnya tidak cukup.

"Sial!' geramnya sambil menendang keras tepi mesin. "Siapa yang mau membeli soda semahal itu?"

Kakinya melangkah lebar karena kesal, kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku yang kembali penuh dengan uang recehan. Dari wajahnya bisa terlihat jika hari ini mood-nya telah hancur, bahkan seisi sekolah yang berpapasan dengannya di lorong kelas tidak berani menatap lebih lama dari dua detik, kecuali sosok itu.

Sosok yang duduk di kursi urutan nomor dua dari belakang, sosok yang memiliki reputasi lebih 'mengerikan' dari dirinya, dan sosok yang selama ini diinginkan hatinya.

"Jangan menghela napas di pundakku, Dobe."

Telinga Naruto tidak tuli, tetapi juga tidak berniat untuk pindah dari posisinya saat ini. Duduk di atas meja sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke adalah hal yang dibutuhkan. Aroma mint entah mengapa selalu mampu membuat kepalanya menjadi dingin, dan membuat tubuhnya nyaman.

"Sasuke, aku membutuhkan hal yang bisa membuatku kembali tenang tanpa soda jeruk, dan itu aroma tubuhmu," ujarnya lembut, tanpa peduli tatapan tajam yang diberikan lawan bicaranya.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau tidak membelinya saja?" Sasuke mengernyit, sambil mendorong kepala Naruto menjauh. Melepas dekapan di pundaknya tidaklah sulit, tetapi mengingat betapa keras kepala si pirang, tentu akan lebih baik jika energinya tidak terbuang percuma.

"Aku tidak punya uang, lagipula memelukmu seperti ini lebih menyenangkan daripada sekaleng soda jeruk," sahut Naruto, mengendus pelan-pelan.

"Kau bertingkah seperti homo."

"Bukankah memang ki—"

Satu pukulan di rahang yang mampu membuat kalimat Naruto terputus, juga memar dan lebam.

"Haaa," desah si pirang menyentuh tempat yang terasa nyeri, lalu tersipu malu saat memempelkan bibirnya paksa dengan bibir si pucat. "Sentuhan penuh cinta seperti biasa. Kau sangat manis, aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke."

Setelah itu, pukulan lainnya yang mampu membuat nyawa siapa pun melayang menyusul.

.

 _Continued_


	2. Chapter 1

"Sasuke!"

Tidak dijawab.

"Sasuke! Tunggu!"

Tidak dihiraukan.

"Tomato Ricotta Galette! Kau ingat cafe baru itu? Aku memiliki beberapa kupon untukmu!"

Langkah kakinya terhenti, Sasuke menoleh untuk menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya saat melompat dari arah tangga.

"Kau jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini," ujar si pirang merangkul pundak si pucat dengan leluasa. Tahu jika keadannya belum tentu aman, sepuluh lembar kupon pada tangannya dijadikan tameng. "Lihat, aku tidak akan pernah berbohong padamu."

Sasuke berdecak tidak peduli, meskipun kupon yang semula milik Naruto kini berada dalam genggaman erat tangannya.

"Kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku mendapatkan kupon-kupon ini?" bisik si pirang tersenyum tipis, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga si pucat. Namun belum sempat mendaratkan kecupan, wajahnya sudah lebih dulu di dorong kasar menjauh.

"Aku tidak peduli," sahut Sasuke singkat. Kakinya sengaja melangkah lebih cepat meninggalkan Naruto di belakang, meskipun telinganya masih bisa menangkap lanjutan kalimat yang diucap si pirang dengan seringai tipis.

 _'Aku mengancam anak-anak dari sekolah lain untuk mengantre di hari pertama pembukaan cafe. Jangan khawatir aku tidak melukai mereka.'_

 _._

Hidangan pertama, kedua, dan ketiga, terus berdatangan, meja tempat mereka duduk kini didominasi warna merah. Naruto merasa ia mulai muak dengan aroma asam tomat yang menyengat, tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang terlihat menyantap seru tanpa membuang waktu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya," ujar si pirang tersenyum puas, "ini habiskan juga."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali melahap hidangan miliknya yang belum tersentuh di atas meja.

"Huh? Apa kau khawatir karena aku tidak ikut makan sepertimu?" ada jeda sesaat, "Sasuke berhenti bersikap manis, atau aku tidak bisa menahan di—"

"Diam, dan jangan banyak bicara," potong Sasuke sedikit mendesis, mendorong kasar potongan tomat ke dalam mulut si pirang. "Atau garpu ini akan menembus kerongkonganmu."

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukannya," bisik Naruto, menatap lekat sambil mengigit tomat di mulutnya, "karena tanpa mulut ini aku tidak bisa membuatmu mendesah nantinya."

Garpu yang bengkok pada tangan Sasuke bisa disimpulkan pertanda bahaya, dan si pirang tahu jika ini saat yang tepat untuk menahan diri.

"Katakan sekali lagi, dan bisa kupastikan tidak lagi ada lidah pada mulutmu."

"H-hey, ayolah. Lihat, makanan kesukaanmu menjadi dingin," ucap Naruto terbata, menggaruk belakang kepala. "Lagipula," ada jeda sesaat, "kau membutuhkan energi yang banyak untuk menghabisi mereka minggu ini, bukan? Seharusnya kau tahu siapa musuhmu, Sasuke. Mereka pecundang yang terbiasa menggunakan cara apa pun hanya untuk menang, kau tidak boleh lengah."

Sasuke menatap bingung, garpu pada tangannya diletakkan di atas meja saat ia bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Siapa ..., yang memberitahumu hal ini?"

"Sasuke," panggil si pirang lembut, "aku mungkin tidak lagi sama seperti dulu, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatku buta dengan keadaan sekitar," jelasnya, "jadi jangan memberiku 'aku akan pergi kencan dengan Sakura' karena itu tidak akan berhasil."

Jika dibandingkan dengan kebohongannya yang terungkap, Sasuke merasa lebih tidak nyaman saat Naruto tersenyum. Dibalik senyum tipis yang terlihat biasa, Sasuke tahu Naruto selalu membayangi gerak-geriknya, dan ini tidak mudah karena mereka tidak lagi sama seperti dulu.

.

 _Continued_


	3. Chapter 2

"Tempat biasa? Hanya Sasuke? Kau yakin tidak ada orang di sana?"

Naruto duduk di atap sekolahnya yang kosong. Setengah terpejam menatap langit yang memiliki warna seperti irisnya sambil memakan ramen instan dalam cup.

"Aku tahu alasan Sasuke tidak menghadiri kelas, tetapi tidak juga punya pilihan lain. Tikus got seperti mereka terbiasa bersembunyi sampai waktu yang tepat, dan Sasuke terlalu lapar seperti kucing yang tidak pernah diberi makan. Aku bergantung seluruhnya padamu, Shika. Perhatikan apa saja yang terjadi di sana, dan jangan menunggu untuk menghubungiku jika keadaan memburuk."

Layar ponsel yang sepenuhnya menghitam tanda sambungan telah terputus. Senang atau tidak, saat ini yang bisa dilakukan hanya menunggu karena waktunya belum tepat jika ia memaksa mengusik.

"Aku tahu Sasuke akan menghabisi mereka dalam hitungan menit, tetapi," ujar si pirang dengan seringai tipis di bibir, "sebenarnya aku ingin melihat Sasuke menggeram, berkeringat, dan terengah-engah. Sayang keadaan akan berbahaya jika dia melihatku."

Cup kosong dibuang ke sembarang tempat. Sambil melangkah kembali ke kelas, soda dalam kaleng di tangannya ditenggak habis tidak tersisa.

 _._

 _'Mereka di sini, jumlahnya lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, dan Sasuke mulai menghabisi mereka satu-persatu, dia tidak terlihat membutuhkan bantuan.'_

Pesan singkat yang membuat kantuknya hilang muncul di layar ponsel. Sambil menguap, dan menggaruk belakang kepala, kakinya melangkah santai ke luar kelas.

Banyak mata yang melihat diam-diam, tetapi tidak berani menegur justru menunduk, bahkan guru yang sedang mengajar memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya saat mereka beradu pandang.

"Ah ..., tidak membutuhkan bantuan?" ujarnya tersenyum tipis, "baiklah, aku akan menjemputnya pulang saja."

.

 _Continued_


	4. Chapter 3

Darah di telapak tangan, lengan, dan baju bukan berasal dari tubuhnya. Nafasnya memendek karena lelah, dan kakinya mulai melangkah tidak stabil. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang ia habisi hari ini, hitungan hilang karena tidak begitu peduli dengan jumlahnya.

"Kau masih tidak puas setelah aku menghabisimu kemarin?!" geram yang tertahan, tatapan mata yang tajam, dan kedua tangan yang tidak berniat untuk melepas kerah baju pemuda di hadapannya.

Dari sekian banyak musuh, yang tersisa hanya satu, dan ia tidak merasa berbaik hati untuk melepas pergi begitu saja mangsa yang selama ini menjadi incaran.

"Ha, haha ..., hahahaha, HAHAHAHA!"

Giginya beradu kesal karena respon yang didapat tidak diinginkan. Tangannya menghantam pemuda itu lagi dan lagi, tanpa ada rasa cukup.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi apa kau masih tidak puas setelah aku menghajarmu?!"

Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke sinis, lalu meludahkan darah yang ada pada mulutnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa puas? Selama ini yang kuinginkan adalah rubah tanpa lengan, dan kau kekasihnya si ular yang manis selalu berdiri di sini seolah-olah memiliki urusan dengan kami. Apa dia terlalu lemah untuk membalas dendam? Apa lukanya terlalu dalam hingga dia tidak mampu lagi menatap kami? Ah ..., Seandainya dulu kuhancurkan juga kakinya, dengan sisa peluru yang kumiliki."

Tidak ada lagi sahutan berupa verbal. Saat pupilnya membulat, tubuhnya lebih suka mendominasi untuk menghancurkan pemuda itu.

Tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang terjadi nanti, ia memilih untuk membunuh saat ini juga. Akal sehatnya mulai menguap, sekitarnya terasa buram, bahkan ia tidak tahu jika sedari tadi ada sosok lain yang memerhatikan diam-diam.

"Kau akan membiarkannya membunuh kali ini? Hey, Naruto kau tidak akan membuatnya membunuh pria itu, bukan? Dia bisa dipenjara. Kau dengar aku tidak!"

Si pirang tersenyum tipis lalu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, tanda untuk diam. "Shika, kau pikir aku ini siapa? Sehari tanpa Sasuke hampir membuatku tidak waras, jika dia pergi aku bisa mati," sahutnya, "aku tidak membantu karena terikat janjiku pada Sasuke, lagipula siapa yang akan membuatnya kembali normal jika aku kembali seperti dulu, dan menghabisi tikus got seperti mereka?

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Kalian selalu membuatku gila, lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku mau pergi dari sini."

Naruto melambaikan tangan saat temannya pergi. Menghela napas saat bangkit dari atas tanah, dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor saat melangkah mendekat dengan senyuman lembut di bibir.

"Waktu bermain sudah habis!"

Kedua lengan menahan kuat tubuh Sasuke tanpa aba-aba, terbiasa karena sudah melakukannya berulang kali.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Menariknya ke belakang dengan paksa, bahkan menyeretnya jika perlu karena tidak akan dilepas.

"Keadaanya akan bertambah parah jika kau tidak berhenti, Sasuke."

Menggunakan seluruh tenaga untuk si pucat yang masih saja memberontak, dan memaksa untuk kembali ke tempat semula.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"BERISIK!" geram disusul hantaman.

Tangannya mendarat tepat di wajah si pirang. Menodai wajah yang dikenalnya dulu selalu dipenuhi darah. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat wajah itu, wajah yang membuatnya tertarik hingga tidak lagi bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

"N-Naruto?"

"Oh?" ujar si pirang tersenyum lembut, "akhirnya kau kembali normal, apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?"

Keduanya saling menatap. Diam cukup lama hingga salah satu dari mereka ambruk, tidak mampu lagi bertahan dengan kedua kaki.

"Kau sudah berjanji," gumam Sasuke, sepasang kelopak matanya menutup perlahan. "Jangan menolongku, nanti kau terluka lagi."

"Bukankah, seharusnya itu janji yang kau tepati?" Naruto menatap iba, sebelum mengecup dahi Sasuke, dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan erat.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

 _End_


End file.
